This invention relates to fastening means for attaching containers to balusters used in places such as on porches, balconies and stairways, and the containers may be used to hold plants or to store items.
In the prior art balusters have been not been used for any purposes except for decorative purposes, to provide support to railings to which they are attached, and to help prevent people from falling past a railing supported by the balusters. These purposes for balusters are important but limit the use of space around the balusters.
In urban environments some high rise apartments have small porches or balconies that are used to sit outside, but there is little or no space to store chair cushions, magazines or other things used on such small porches or balconies. There is also little space to place flower planters. One approach to solving this space problem is to mount planters on top of or alongside a railing, as for example on the balconies of high rise condominiums, on the decks of houses, on the decks of above-ground pools, and so on. An example is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,095 issued Dec. 14, 1993. However, fastening of this type obstructs with the ability to use a railing as a support for people to hold.
Thus there is a need in the prior art for means to utilize heretofore unused space to fasten planters and storage containers on porches, decks, balconies and stairs, whether in a high rise, houses, pools, or elsewhere.
The present invention meets the need in the prior art to provide means to utilize heretofore unused space to fasten planters and storage containers on porches, decks, balconies and stairs, whether in a high rise, houses, by a pool, or elsewhere. The novel fastening means is used for attaching such containers to the side of balusters of railings used in places such as porches, balconies and stairways, and the containers may be used to hold plants or to store items.
High rise apartments having small porches or balconies also have railings with balusters and the novel fastening means is used to attach planters and storage containers to the sides of the balusters, and preferably to the outside of the balusters, off the porch or balcony. Thus, the planters and storage containers may be fastened in a position and in a manner that takes up no space on the porch or balcony. In addition, the top of railings may still be utilized for their intended purpose of being used as a hand hold.
The fastening means attaches to the side of planters and containers and, when they are positioned on the outside of a railing, the fastening means extends through balusters and a clamping means is engaged to hold the planters and containers firmly against the balusters.
For heavier planters and containers a horizontal support lip is provided on one side or a bottom edge of the planter or container. The support lip sits on the edge of the floor of the deck or balcony and cooperates with the fastening means to attach the planter or container to the balusters.